Trying To Find Me
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie runs away, but where does she go? why does she leave? does she come back?
1. Chapter 1

ROSE POV:

I smiled as I carried Jayde in. She was peacefully asleep on my shoulder.

I laid her in her playpen and walked to the fridge. I had all my sonogram pictures hanging on little clips. I defiantly missed being pregnant. But I didn't need another baby now.

Jayde's dad wasn't in the picture. I didn't want him to be. He wasn't ready to be a dad and he defiantly wasn't ready to stop acting like a kid. I miss him a lot, but I didn't want that around her.

When I found out I was pregnant with Jayde, I ran away. Emmett had tried calling and texting me. He was concerned about me, but I just ignored it all. I moved to Canada and started a whole new life. I now worked at a daycare and I was with Jayde all day. I had rented a one bedroom house and turned the one bedroom into a playroom. I slept on the couch bed and Jayde slept by me sometimes, but mostly she wanted to sleep in her playpen. I know I could've done better with Emmett, but Jayde likes her little playroom and she knows I try.

I ended up giving birth alone, which I didn't mind. I had already decided it was just me and my baby. I was in labor for 7 hours. It was a bit painful, but I did it with no drugs. As soon as I pushed Jayde out they cut her cord and laid her on my chest. She was 6 pounds 2 oz, and 19 inches long. She immediately latched on and started eating. 3 days later, we went home and I started looking up ways to be a better single mom.

I locked the door and sat on the couch and texted Alice, my best friend. 'Jayde is asleep and I'm freakin' bored. Why did you have to go see your brother?'.

I yawned and felt my phone vibrate. 'He's getting married. To a whore. -,- '.

Alice and I became best friends when I started working at the daycare. She also worked there and we were into the same things like shopping, and fashion. She helped me with Jayde a lot. And spoiled her.

ALICE POV:

I sat at my brother, Emmett's, and his new wife's reception. Rose was defiantly bored. Little Jaydey-Waydey was asleep. I smiled. Jayde was so cute. She was defiantly going to grow up and be girly.

"You seem out of it.", My brother whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine. Just thinking.", I replied.

I felt sad because Jayde didn't know who her dad was and Rose wasn't mentioning his name. She told him he was childish and not ready for fatherhood. She mentioned they were married, for nearly 2 years, and that he spoiled her. He would take her on trips and give her credit cards to blow money on.

"You don't like Bella do you?", He asked.

"No, it isn't that. I just miss my best friend.", I said as I felt my phone vibrate.

I read the message. 'Freakin' bored. It's midnight. I can't sleeeeeeep, Aliiiii.'.

I giggled and replied. 'I'll be home next week. Then me, you, and Jayde will have a girls day.'.

"Who ya textin'?", He asked.

"Rose. She can't sleep. She's the best friend I'm always talking about.", I smiled.

"Rose? What's her last name?", He moved a little bit.

"Rosalie is her actual name. And her last name is Hale.", I replied. "Why?".

"Holy shit.", He stood up and walked inside. I quickly followed him.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's my ex wife. She had blonde hair last time I seen her. She ran away and I haven't talked to her since then.", He said as he leaned on his refrigerator and put his head in his hands.

"I didn't know.", I frowned. "I'm sorry.".

"It isn't your fault. I never even told you about her.", He sighed.

I could tell he was trying not to break down. I hugged him and sighed. "D-Do you want to see her?".

"I just got married, Ali. I want to see her I, I just, I can't.".

"You're lying. I can tell.", I looked up at him.

"Fine. I am. I miss her. She was the one I was truly in love with. She was the one I wanted to be with.", He looked down.

"Let's go tell Bella you have a family emergency and that you have to go.", I suggested.

"I can't do that to Bella.".

"Em, she's cheated on you a lot. And you know it.", I said.

"Fine. Let's just leave.".

"Grab your passport.", I reminded him.

He grabbed his wallet and phone and we ran to my car.

ROSE POV:

I smiled and got Jayde dressed. "Aunt Ali's coming home early.", I told her.

"Ali!", She giggled.

I heard the door click. "That must be her.".

"You're right.", I heard Alice say.

I changed Jayde's diaper, just as Alice walked into the bathroom.

"Oh. Naked baby!", Alice smiled. "I'll finish dressing her. You get ready.".

I passed Jayde to her and started straightening my hair. "Thanks. Why'd you come home so early?".

"My brother wanted to meet you. He said he should know my best friends.", She smiled as she put Jayde's dress on her.

"Oh. hm.", I quickly straightened my hair and yawned. "Some cutie was up at 4 blowing bubbles and giggling.".

Alice put Jayde's brown curls into a ponytail then put a bow in it.

I quickly did my makeup and looked at Alice. "Is he in my living room?".

"Mhm.".

"I didn't make my bed or clean up.", I sighed as we walked to the playroom.

I held Jayde in my arms and walked to the living room.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO. UH. I DELETED LOST SOULS (It was kind of like this.). I LIKE THIS ONE A LOT MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE POV

I looked at the person on my couch and gasped.

"Alice!", I walked to the playroom and put Jayde on the floor.

I couldn't believe she brought him here. Emmett Dale McCarthy was sitting on my couch.

"Rose.", She walked into the playroom. "He misses you.".

"Alice, I can't do this.", I sighed.

"He's taken. At least talk to him. Tell him why you left.", She begged.

"What about Jayde?", I whispered.

"Tell him. He needs to know.".

I picked up Jayde and walked out there.

God, why was I so nervous?

"Hi.", He smiled faintly.

"Hey.", I sat on the floor with Jayde in my lap. "Where do you want me to start?".

"Why'd you leave?", He asked.

"Simple. I was pregnant, you were childish. I didn't want my baby around that.".

"I was childish? You could've just talked to me. I would've changed for you.", He sighed.

"Well, too late now. You're married.".

"I-Is that-?", He asked, glancing at Jayde.

"Yes.", I whispered.

I was waiting for him to walk out. He just got married, found his ex wife, and realized he had a daughter.

"What's her name?", He asked.

"Jayde Alexandria Hale.", I replied.

"How old is she?".

"She'll be 2 next month.".

"I miss you.", He said as he watched Jayde stand up.

"Em, I don't want a relationship right now. You're married, and I have to raise Jayde.", I sighed.

"I want to help you raise her. She is mine, right?".

"Of course she's yours. But, I can do it by myself. I've been just fine for the past 3 years.".

"I'll pay child support, help you get a better house, maybe I could take her for the weekend and let you have a break?", He offered.

"You don't get breaks when you become a parent. You don't just give your kid to someone who hasn't been here so you can go out and party. It doesn't work like that!", I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to be in her life. I'd hate for her to grow up without her actual dad.".

I leaned on the counter and silently cried. I missed Emmett so much, and he wanted to be there for Jayde.

"Look, I married Bella because I was depressed. I looked for you everywhere. I loved you, Rose. I thought we would be together forever and tell each other everything. I guess I was wrong.".

I turned around and sighed. "Fine. You can be here for Jayde, but I don't want your new wife around her.".

"Rose, I'm gonna take Jayde to the park so you two can talk this out.", Alice came to the kitchen and told me.

"Thanks.".

She hugged me. "It'll be okay.".

"I'll talk to you tonight.".

"You can stay at my place. My bed is big enough for you and Jayde.", She smiled.

After Alice left, I sat on the couch. "I just, I can't believe how much you've changed.", Emmett looked at me.

I sighed. "I-If I could have you back, I would. For Jayde.".

"Maybe you can have me back. I don't need Bella around. She's cheated on me so many times. I don't need that. I need someone who is loyal to me and actually wants to have a relationship.".

I looked up at him.

"Marry me.", He said.

"Not now. We're rushing into this all. I just, I need some time to think.".

"I understand.", He leaned forward and kissed me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

SO? WILL THEY GET BACK TOGETHER?


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE POV

I couldn't help but to kiss back. It felt good. I deepened it and moaned.

"I love you, Rose. Only you.", He whispered as he kissed my neck.

Gah, why was he doing this? I was getting turned on. I couldn't sleep with him though. I left him because I got pregnant. What if I ended up pregnant again?

"I can't do this.", I pulled away.

"Why?", He asked.

"You're married. God only knows she'd find out. Plus, I don't want to get pregnant again.".

"I have condoms, Rose.".

I was so caught up in the moment that I just nodded. He pulled a condom out of his wallet.

"Have you had sex since you left?", He asked as he kissed my body.

"N-No.", I moaned.

I took of my shirt and kissed him.

I was defiantly turned on.

I took off my jeans and thong as he undressed and put the condom on.

He sat on the couch and I straddled his waist. I was nervous, but slowly moved down onto his dick.

I moaned loud as I felt it enter me.

"God, you're so tight.", He moaned.

I started moving up and down.

ALICE POV:

I sat on a swing with Jayde and swung slowly. I was still trying to concept that Jayde was actually my niece, and Rose used to be my sister-in-law.

I really hoped Emmett and Rose worked this out for Jayde. But, then, Rose would probably move back with him.

"Momma.", Jayde yawned.

"You're probably sleepy, aren't you?", I asked as I held her close to me.

"Momma.", She cried.

I sighed. "Let's go home, then.", I walked to my car and buckled her into her carseat.

The whole ride home, Jayde kept crying for Rose.

"I'm trying to hurry, Jadey.", I giggled.

I parked in front of Rose's and got out with Jayde.

"Momma.", Jayde yawned again and laid on my shoulder.

I walked up the steps and heard a voice.

"Mhm. Yes!".

"Ride my cock more. Baby!".

I walked in and gasped at what I saw. "I'm so sorry!", I walked out and sat on the porch.

ROSE POV:

Emmett kept slapping my ass and biting my nipples.

"Mhm. Yes!", I moaned loud.

"Ride my cock more. Baby!", Emmett slapped my ass again.

I heard the door open and someone yell, "I'm so sorry!".

"Shit.", I sighed as the door closed. "Busted.".

I climbed off of Emmett's lap, and put on a shirt and my jeans.

Emmett sighed and got dressed.

"She's gonna kill me. I'll go talk to her.", I walked outside.

"Ali?", I asked.

"I can't believe you.", She cried as she watched Jayde run to me.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. He asked me to marry him, and I said no. And he just kissed me.", I explained. "Don't let this ruin our friendship.".

"I'm in shock. I mean, I shouldn't get so beat up about. You had his baby.".

I held Jayde in my arms. "I love you, Ali.", I hugged her.

"I love you, Rose.", She hugged me back. She pulled away. "Marry him.".

:)


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE POV

"I want to. I honestly do. I just feel like something is stopping me. Maybe it's because I've been single for nearly 3 years. I don't know.", I replied.

"Think about Jayde though.", She said.

"I am. But, I don't want to leave you here alone.".

"Rose, if you left, I'd probably move down there with you guys.", She smiled.

"I like living here instead of Forks, honestly. There's actually sun here.", I glanced at her.

"If you marry him, I want to design your wedding dress and the reception!".

I smiled. "I'm gonna marry him.".

I had to make this decision for Jayde. I didn't want her to grow up with seperated parents that live in different countries.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!", Alice squealed.

I heard Jayde cry. "Thanks for waking her up.", I said sarcastically.

"Oops. Let's go inside. I'll make her a sippy cup. Is my brother dressed?", She asked.

"Yes.", I stood up and walked inside with Alice.

"Everything cool?", Emmett asked.

"Yep.", Alice said as she made a sippy cup for Jayde.

I sat on the couch bed and sighed.

"Is she okay?", He asked, glancing at Jayde.

"Yeah. Her overly perky aunt is loud and woke her up.", I winked at Alice and gave Jayde her sippy cup.

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?", He asked.

"She isn't walking yet. And she is hitting the terrible twos.", I replied as Jayde cuddled up to my chest.

"She doesn't leave your side either, I'm guessing?", He smiled.

"She likes being with me and Alice. She likes watching us get ready and pick out clothes. And she loves shopping.", I smiled.

"She's defiantly a mini version of you.".

Alice sat at the end of the bed. "I want to marry you.", I smiled.

"Really?", He asked, smiling wide.

"Mmh. It's best for Jayde.".

"When should we do this?", He asked.

"Soon.", I replied.

"How soon? I can have a wedding planned by next week!", Alice smiled.

"I don't think we should have a that big of a wedding. Just family and friends.", Emmett said.

"I agree".

And the wedding planning started. Alice already was sketching a dress out, and we were deciding on colors. Jayde had woken, and was playing with her Barbie's. She was sitting in Emmett's lap and mumbling to herself. Emmett and Jayde looked so much alike. They had dimples, and curly brown hair. Jayde already loved him. I could tell. She was sitting on his lap, which she never did for anyone. She's so shy.

"Oh. Geez. I should go. It's midnight.", Alice gasped as she looked at her phone.

Midnight? How was I still awake? How was Jayde still awake? "How much did we get done?", Emmett yawned.

"Well, we have almost everything done. I just need to start on Rose's dress.", She smiled.

"We'll start tomorrow?", I asked.

"Yes. Your place or mine?".

I looked around at my house. Toys were scattered everywhere and so were clothes. "Probably yours.", I replied.

I hugged Alice. "Is your boytoy sleeping over?", She winked.

"He's my fiance now, babe.", I laughed.

"Don't have too much sex. Don't get pregnant while I'm gone either.", She whispered in my ear.

"Fine.".

After Alice left, we laid in bed. I felt weird and I'm sure Jayde did too. Emmett was laying in her spot.

"I think we should have a baby?", Emmett said as we laid in the dark.

"What?", I asked, shocked.

"After we get married. I want a baby I can help raise from day 1. I want to be here for you while you're pregnant.".

I yawned. "Maybe.".

I wanted to give Jayde siblings, I just didn't know when.

THE NEXT WEEK:

Emmett carried Jayde as we walked into his parents house. I was nervous. This was the first time I was seeing them in 3 years. Hell, they probably didn't like me. Emmett left Bella, which she didn't care. He walked in on her with another man.

"Mom? Dad?", Emmett asked.

"We're all in the kitchen.", A voice replied.

I felt nauseous. I was too nervous for this.

"I found someone.", He replied.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone gasped.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE POV:

The kitchen was full of people. Edward and Bella were here with a little girl, Alice and Jasper were here, our old high school friends, and even my parents.

Everyone was in a line to hug me.

"Rosie, we've missed you.", My parents said as they hugged me.

"I've missed you guys too.", I replied. I felt weird. I didn't expect this many people. It was supposed to be Emmett's parents only.

"Are you a babysitter?", Emmett's parents asked.

"No. She's my daughter, mom.", Emmett smiled.

"D-Daughter?", His dad asked shocked.

"I left Forks because I was pregnant and I didn't think Emmett was ready to be a dad. Turns out, he is. And we're getting married.", I said.

"Oh, John, our baby had a baby!", My mom cried.

"Mom, I'm 22.".

"You started young. You got married your junior year of high school. You were 17.", She said.

"How old is she?", Esme asked.

"She'll be 2 in 2 weeks.", I smiled.

"What's her name?", Claudia, my mom, asked.

"Jayde Alexandria Hale. But I'm going to change her last name once I get back to Canada.", I replied.

"You can't go back to Canada, darling!", She gasped.

"I want to, mom. I have a good job and a nice house.", I lied.

She sighed. "Rosie, I can't lose you again.".

2 hours later

I sat by Esme and gave Jayde her sippy cup. "She looks so much like Emmett.", She smiled.

I smiled. "She really looked like him when she little.".

"Momma.", Jayde yawned as she sat on my lap.

"She never leaves your side either?", She asked.

"Nope.", I smiled. "She is always with me or Alice, and now, Em.".

"She's defiantly going to be a girly girl.", Esme smiled.

"She's already trying to wear my makeup and clothes.", I said as Jayde laid on her head on my chest.

"Terrible twos are coming.".

"It's already started,", I sighed. "Can you help me?".

"With what, Darling?", She asked.

"Weaning Jayde from taking showers with me. Since she turned one, she decided that she has to shower with me. I've only taken like 2 showers alone. When she was around 4 months, we did co-bathing. And she didn't like it.", I explained.

"Try sitting her in the bathtub and just playing in the water. Eventually start washing her and she'll still have fun.".

"I've tried letting her play in her playroom while I shower and she climbs into the shower with her clothes on. When Emmett and Alice were at my house, Emmett took a shower and she climbed in with him.".

"The joys of parenthood. Emmett climbed into the shower once when Carlisle and I showered together.", She smiled.

I smiled.

"Have you and Emmett talked about more kids?".

"Yes. We're going to try after we get married. We agreed that Jayde needs a sibling to play with before she gets too old.".

"If I could've given Alice and Emmett another sibling, I would've. I can't have kids anymore though.", She said.

"Why not?", I asked.

"Emmett was so big that he messed something up. My pregnancy was easy with him. The birth wasn't. I was pushing for 22 hours before they done a c-section. My pregnancy with Alice was rough since Emmett was so big. She was born 12 weeks premature. The doctors said my uterus was so messed up that if I got pregnant again, the baby wouldn't make it.".

I frowned. "I'm sorry.".

"It's okay. I have 2 kids, and I'm happy I gave Em a sibling. How much did Jayde weigh?".

"6 pounds. She was a week late.", I replied.

"Geez.", Esme smiled. "Itty bitty.".

3 months later:

I took the test and laid it on the counter.

I was defiantly nervous. Emmett and I got married 2 months ago and we had been trying for a baby since then. This was the first test I have taken.

"Mommy, I hungry.", Jayde yawned as she walked into our room.

"You're already up? It's 6:30, pumpkin.", I looked at her.

"I hungry.", We walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?", I asked as I looked in the fridge.

"Cereal.".

I got out Fruity Pebbles and milk.

"Where daddy?", She asked.

"He's sleeping, pumpkin.", I replied.

"Let's wake daddy up!", She giggled.

"Daddy had a long night, Jayde. We need to let him sleep.", I sighed.

"Why?", She asked.

"Why what?".

"Why he has long nighty's?".

"Because he couldn't sleep.", I poured cereal and milk into a bowl and yawned.

"We watch Sponge bob?".

"Yeah.", I made a cup of coffee and carried her bowl to the living room.

I sat her bowl on the table and yawned. It was too early to be awake.

After 5 episodes of Spongebob, Jayde was asleep. I was nearly there.

"B-Babe?", I glanced at my bedroom door and seen Emmett standing there pale.

"You okay?", I asked concerned.

"Why is there a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom?", He questioned.

:)


	6. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


	7. Chapter 7

6 MONTHS LATER:

"When is your c-section?", Alice asked as she folded baby clothes.

"3 days.", I yawned. "3 long days.".

"Why did they schedule it for July 4?".

"He's breech and I'm dilating. It's emergency.", I replied.

"Oh. That sucks.".

"I'm due next week. It's for the best though. If I delivered vaginally and he was breech, he could get paralyzed.".

"Are you nervous?", She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just happy everyone is coming up here for support.".

"Who all is coming?", She asked.

"Everyone except for my parents.", I tried not to cry.

My parents were killed in a wreck 5 months ago. I took it pretty hard.

"They're watching over you, Rose.".

"New subject. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon.".

"Are you nervous?".

"Yeah. I feel like I'm a lot bigger with this baby. Plus, they've never seen me pregnant.", I sat in the rocking chair.

"You're a cute pregnant person, Rose. Your belly is perfectly round. A lot of women would die for your belly.", She looked at me.

"My boobs and ass are perfectly round too. My ass has grown. My boobs feel like they're 100 pounds. And my stomach seems to be getting bigger every day.".

"Mommy!", Jayde ran into the room and hugged me.

"Be careful, pumpkin. Bubba is in there.", I hugged her back.

"I have fun!", She giggled.

"Oh, really? What did Daddy buy you?", I asked.

"Bows, and clothes.", She smiled.

I smiled.

"I sleepy.", She yawned.

"Go lay in mommy and daddy's bed and take a nap.", I replied.

"Otay. I love you.", She kissed my cheek and ran to our room.

THE NEXT DAY:

I laid on the couch and ate a bowl of ice cream.

"What time is it?", I asked.

"12:30. I'm gonna go pick everyone up. I'll be back soon.", Emmett kissed me passionately and smiled.

"Is Jayde going with you?", I asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?".

"Yeah. I need to clean a little bit.", I sat up.

"The house looks fine. I think Jayde and I covered everything.".

I sighed. "You sure?".

"Mhm.", He kissed me again then left with Jayde.

I looked around. The house was way too quiet.

I got up and turned on some music.

JAYDE POV:

"When do mommy have bubba?", I asked my daddy.

"2 days, pumpkin.".

"Why?", I asked again.

"Because he isn't laying right.", He said as he drove the car.

"Why though?", I asked.

"I don't know, babe.".

"You call mommy babe.", I giggled.

"I do.", He smiled.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because I love you and her.".

"Why?".

"Because you ladies makes me happy.".

"Oh.", I held onto my stuffed kitty and yawned.

"Why is your name Jayde?", He asked.

"Mommy told me she liked it. She said it sounded bootiful.", I smiled.

"We still haven't picked out a name for your little brother.", He said as he stopped at a light.

"I wanna name him.".

"What names do you like? Then, we can talk to mommy about it.".

"I like Bodie.", I giggled.

"Brody?", Daddy asked as he started driving again.

"Uh Huh.", I nodded.

"He's gonna need a middle name too.".

"What that?", I asked.

"It's your second name. Your's is Alexandria, mine is Dale, and mommy's is Breanne.", He smiled as he parked at the plane place.

"Alex!", I clapped.

"Jayde Alexandria McCarthy.", Daddy smiled.

"That my name!", I giggled.

"It is.", He got out and helped me out of my carseat.

"Why mommy tummy big?", I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"Because bubba is in there.".

"Why?", I asked.

"Because she's pregnant and she has to let the baby grow in her.", He said.

"Why?".

"I don't know, babe.".

"Can we pway dress up with bubba?".

"We'll have to talk to mommy about that.", He smiled. "She might not like that idea.".

"Will bubba be big like me?".

"Nope. He'll be tiny.".

"Why?", I asked.

"Because he's a baby.".

"Why?".

"Because he is, babe. He's gonna be tiny for a while.".

I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder.

ROSALIE POV:

I stood in the kitchen and heard the door open. I turned and seen Emmett walk in with Jayde in his arms, and Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Bella, Carlie (their daughter), and Emmett's parents followed behind.

"Oh, Rose.", Esme smiled and hugged me.

:)


End file.
